stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lines: Movies
Lines of Events, Main and Side goal movies. Arranged in alphabetical order of movies' names. Any article in the beginning of title names will be excluded from alphabetization. A The Abhorrent (horror/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Looks like that army of hairy, rabid cockroaches is causing mayhem! 2. Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... The Abominable (horror/Supercool Studios) 1. He was the killer all along! And he lied to us! 2. Get thee behind me, foul creature! After the War (romance/Headley Studio) 1. A lot has changed since the war... 2. Except my love for you. Almost the Last Exorcism (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. Again with the possession? 2. I thought the last one was THE last one! Alyssa and Rachel (comedy/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. That pesky raccoon is a whiz at math! 2. That's the last time I start a business with my crazy uncle! The Arrival (romance/Sailaway Studios) 1. Je pense a toi... 2. And I love you. A Manhattan Tale (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. If we can make this heist... 2. We'll be set for life! A Royal Affair (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. I said good day, sir! 2. I never, your majesty! B Beach Party Bonanza (beach/Sunrise Beach) 1. Is that a beach ball... 2. Check out the hot-dogger. The Big Screen (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. You'll see! I'm going to be big! 2. I still am big; it’s the pictures that got small! Bullets Over Vegas (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. Nothing personal, buddy. 2. Tonight you sleep with the fishes. C Cabin in the Forest (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. Well... We cliches are all here. What's next? 2. I don't know, but that thing with the ax is... ahh! The Callous Beggar (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. All my hopes and dreams began and ended with you. 2. Same old story, really. Captive (action/Headley Studio) 1. Nothing will stop me from finding you... 2. You can't hold me...captive! The Controversial Companion (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I wish I knew how to quit you; maybe some sort of patch or something. 2. And I have you to thank for that. Cosmo vs. Cosmo (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Divorce is always hard on the children... 2. And the wallet. Crime Squad (crime drama/Supercool Studio) 1. Freeze! You're busted! 2. Catching criminals is what I do. D The Diamond Bash (drama/Headley Studio) 1. What a swell party this is... 2. Who's that hanging from the chandelier? The Demonic Devil of Concord (horror / Golden Gate Studios) 1. It appears as though this giant spider is taking over the village! 2. Let's hightail it outta here! Divorcees (KTV Studio) 1. Can I have half of that? 2.Now you sound like my ex! Dr. Doolots (comedy/Headley Studio) 1. Well, dog my cat! 2. Who's the guinea pig now? Dr. Doolots 2 (Comedy/Headley Studio) 1. It's a dog eat dog out there. 2. What an animal! Digital Desire (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. I virtually love you! 2. And trust me: virtual love is real. Digital Desire II (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. Will you marry me? 2. Yes! Digital Desire III (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. We used to be so happy... 2. Virtually, at least... Deadly Evil (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. How many times is he going to fall for that 'I'm not dead' trick? 2. By the look of it... once more, at least. E Emily's Debris (indie action/Supercool Studios) 1. Zombie neo-Nazis have boarded the cruise ship! 2. Vacation's over...for them. Escape to Oz (Fantasy/Supercool Studios) Line 1: Welcome to Emerald City! Line 2: Where you'll find horses of all colors! Ex Factor (drama/Headley Studios) 1. I don't know why I married you. 2. Til death do us part? If that's what it takes. F Fear and Loving in Vegas (crime/ Headley Studio) 1. Does anybody else see the walls melting? 2. I can't feel my hands. Is that a problem? The Fifth Man (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. I have looked deeply into your soul. 2. And I see myself staring back. Force of Five (action / Headley Studio) 1. I've had enough of this guy... 2. Let's show him the Force of Five! Force of Five 2 (action / Headley Studio) 1. Looks like the gang's back... 2. In full force... of five! Forget Me Not (drama/Headley Studio) 1. I want to love you... 2. ...but I can't remember you. French Twist (romance/Supercool Studio) 1. Are you talking to moi? 2. I guess we'll always have Paris. From the Farm (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. We can't stay here! 2. Look at all these things! Are we that materialistic now? Future Cop (Headley Studio) 1. You're under future arrest. 2. What you're doing is a space crime... G Get Lucky (Headley Studio) 1. When it comes to money, I make my own luck. 2. Looks like you're sitting on a royal flush. Ghost House (horror / Headley Studio) 1. Is that a... ghost? 2. I ain't afraid of no spectre. The Great Gabby (romance/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I guess I've always loved you... 2. I just never knew it. H Hard Death ( action / Supercool Studio) 1. Come to the party, they said... 2. It will be a good time, they said. Horrible Harmony (horror / DPZ Studio) 1. Scary monsters lurking in the darkness... 2. Zombies, witches, monster of the Loch Ness! Hugs and Kisses (romance/Headley Studio) 1. Stop! In the name of love! 2. If loving you is a crime, arrest me now. A Human Being a Human Being (Supercool Studio) 1. We are only just humans being, you know. What more can we be. 2. You don't understand; I don't understand. No one understands. I I Hate My Teenagers (sitcom/Supercool Studio) 1. Hey! They’re my kids, too! 2. Well... one of them is. In the Alley (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. We have to bring him down... 2. No one else will... In the Darkness (drama/Headley Studio) 1. Of course you missed it! It's hard to see... 2. ...in the darkness! In The End ( Sci-Fi / Supercool Studio) 1. We have to stop them! 2. I mean... before they destroy Earth. Indefinite Indemnities ( KTV studio) 1. I thought you loved me! 2. But you only loved my twin ... L L'amour Lamour (drama / Sailaway Studio) 1. They'll call me mad for creating these... 2. Perhaps I am. Perhaps it is too much pant... Love at Death (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. I have a confession... 2. We are in love! Love Maybe (comedy / Supercool Studio) 1. Turns out that love, maybe, is... 2. All around us - except you. LIVE IN VEGAS (concert / Cecil's Castle) Line 1: How's everybody feeling? Line 2: Are you ready to ROCK?! M Moonlight Blvd. (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. I live the only way I know how. 2. If you can't stand the heat, stay away. Most Prefer It Cold (comedy/Supercool Studio) 1. We won't tell anyone. We'll bury the story! 2. You'd better, or we'll bury you with it. My Life (drama/Headley Studio) 1. It all started in a little country shack... 2. And look at me now. N No Home for the Holidays (drama / Supercool Studio) 1. Home is not where my heart is... 2. But they are both broken. O One Last Job (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. Fine. I'll do it, but you owe me. 2. This will be my last job, though. I'm done after this. The Organization (crime/KTV) 1. Pass over the cabbage, tough guy. 2. Nobody likes a rat. Oscar Mike (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I know this will be difficult, but I have to go... 2. The country needs me. I think, at least. P The Pope's Ceiling (action/Headley Studios) ''' 1. Have you ever looked at the ceiling? I mean REALLY looked. 2. I think there is a message in this art, and that message is murder. '''Pulp Romance (romance/Headley Studio) 1. It's just me and you forever... 2. And that's a very long time. R Real People (Supercool Studio) 1. I hope you can deal with these raw emotions... 2. ...because this is the real men. Ride The Wave (Sunrise Beach) 1.This is totally tubular 2. Don't go aggro. The Rolling Stone (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. Rock is in the souls of everyone... 2. It's not a choice. It's an instinct... S Scared Stiff (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. You look like you're seen a ghost... 2. ... a vampire ghost! School for Elves (fantasy / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I can wrap any gift in 3.4 seconds 2. That's as pointy as my hat Silver Lining (drama/Headley Studio) 1. I might be crazy... 2. ...but at least I'm not boring. Slipped My Mind (romance/Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. I don't remember you... 2. ...but I remember that I love you Smells Like Success (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. I can read you like a book... 2. ...a book with lots of pictures. Somewhere Else (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. If only we could go... somewhere else. 2. I gotta get out of this small town. Sour Note (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. The sound was inescapable. It followed me everywhere I went... 2. A sour note played in my mind, echoing with every word I spoke. Spy Fall (action/Headley Studio) 1. So these aren't normal cufflinks? 2. I'll go wherever the Queen wants me to go. The Stabby Crypt of Oakland (horror / DPZ Studio) 1. I should have known by the bloody axe that he wasn't just a hockey player who forgot to remove his mask. 2. I should have listened to that creepy fortune teller! Street Beat (crime / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. It's my job to keep these streets safe. 2. Whatever it takes. Super Dupers (action/Supercool Studio) 1. Scream all you want, no one can hear you. 2. You're not so super now, are you? T That's the Ticket (sitcom/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I don't know if I'm coming or going. 2. I'd like to punch their ticket. The Confused Call Girl (comedy/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Golly! Our otter is playing a harmonica! 2. And you thought you were insane... The Fiance of Desire (romance/DPZ Studio) 1. This moment is perfect. 2. Kiss me, you fool. Time Alien (scifi/Headley Studio) 1. You mean you've been watching me my entire life? 2. I can go through time with you, Timey... even though I'm not an alien. Time Alien 2: Making History (scifi/Headley Studio) 1. So... you erased my memory after our first adventure... 2. And that's why you have to spend time going over the back story? Time Alien 3: Going Medieval (scifi/Headley Studio) 1. I spent all night drinking with the Duke. 2. Are you sure that will prevent the Dark Ages? Towers of Sawyer Township (drama/Headley Studio'')'' 1. They'll never understand our love. 2. That of an architect and, well, a "townie." Toys on Parade (comedy/DWBS Pictures'')'' 1. Wind me up and watch me go. 2. Don't toy with me. Two Parts of Me (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. So...I'm....me? 2.But that means... no! No! The Joking Canary (comedy/Supercool Studio) 1. I see that a bear is starring in a Broadway musical! 2. There goes the neighborhood... U Untitled Flannery Project (drama/Headley Studio) 1. Are you ready to step over the thin red line? 2. And into the days of Heaven? W War of the Z (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. Dr. Dexter has the vial, but Raider is missing! 2. Call Blitz and... stay alive! Wild Love (romance/Headley Studio) 1. You drive me crazy... 2. ...but I can't help loving you. The Wooden Cuckoo (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Close your eyes and take my hand. 2. Why try to escape from which you know you can't ? The World's War (action/Supercool Studio) 1. There's nothing living over there! 2. This isn't a war... this is an extermination! Z Zombies Ate My Friends (horror / Headley Studios) 1. The first rule of survival... good cardio! 2. You could say she was dead serious... Zombigeddon (horror / Sailaway Studios) 1. The world belongs to them now... 2. We just do our best to survive. Category:Lines